


Forgetful

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee, hyunmin - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bartender - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Smutty, drunk, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: Taemin does weird things when he's drunk, but that only makes Jonghyun love him more. Crossposted from Asianfanfics





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt suggested by AFF user: ying9202  
> Prompt:  
> “JONGHYUN THE BARTENDER  
> TAEMIN THE DRUNKARD (IM JKING) WHO DRUNKENLY CONFESS TO JONGHYUN  
> JONGHYUN FOUND THAT ITS VERY FUNNY AND CUTE AND DECIDED TO HELP HIM COZ TAE'S VERY DRUNK AND PROBABLY WILL GET KIDNAPPED  
> MAYBE FLUFF? OR ANYTHING ELSE U HV IN MIND?”
> 
> Funny how the reader and I both had a similar idea for the Bartender AU, seems like everything ended up working out! :D
> 
> Hope you like it :)

“One more!!” Taemin shouts as he pounds a fist on the bar ahead of him, eyes threatening to close.

“You said that five drinks ago” Jonghyun says reluctantly as he fills a shot glass, only halfway this time. 

“What the hell dude, fill it!” Taemin slurs as he waves a hand to Jonghyun.

“Take it or leave it” Jonghyun says as he slides the glass in front of Taemin's slouched form.

Taemin lets out a huff as he picks up the glass before him; he downs it in one shot and then gives Jonghyun a hazy look.

“Tae..I think you've had enough” Jonghyun says timidly.

“Uh uh!” Taemin pouts, ignoring the fact that he was well past drunk.

Jonghyun looks around, it seems as though most of the customers have gone already and there are only a few left now. He goes up to a coworker and tells him he's taking off early, the worker nods and pats his shoulder, sending him off. Jonghyun walks around the bar and holds Taemin's arms from behind him.

“Hmm what?” Taemin says hazily as his eyes fight the urge to close.

“We need to get you home, but let's get you cleaned up first” Jonghyun says as he holds Taemin's arms, he pushes him off the stool and Taemin stumbles into a standing position, half hunched.

“Mmm wha..?” Taemin giggles quietly as Jonghyun pushes him into the nearest washroom. Taemin stumbles as he pushes past the thick wooden door. His eyes search for light in the dimly lit room.

“Huhuh..wha are we doin here?” He chuckles as he drags himself to lean on the sink counter.

“Here, wash your face” Jonghyun says as he twists the handle on the cool side of the faucet. Taemin groans as he lowers his head to near the sink. Seeing as he's too far gone to do it himself, Jonghyun opts to rest a hand on Taemin's back as he splashes cold water into Taemin's face with the other.

“Nnng! Hyung it's collllld!” Taemin complains as he feels the icy water trickling down his warm skin.

“Just deal with it, it'll make you feel better” Jonghyun says as he continues to smooth his hand over Taemin's soft shirt.

“Ahg, enough!” Taemin shouts as he lifts his head, eyes closed as water drips down his face. Jonghyun has trouble keeping his composure at the sight of a wet Taemin, has trouble keeping his composure in any situation involving Taemin, really. Jonghyun sighs, trying not to let his feelings for the younger cloud his judgement or persuade him into doing things he knows he shouldn't do.

“Hyung dry me pleeaase!” Taemin whines, now upright. Before Jonghyun can comment, Taemin sits himself on the counter, eyes still closed, waiting for Jonghyun to grab a paper towel. Jonghyun grins at the younger's obvious cuteness and grabs a few paper towels from the dispenser and then stands in front of Taemin. 

“Keep your eyes closed, or I'll poke you” Jonghyun warns as he pats Taemin's cool face dry slowly.

“Hmm hyung that tickles” Taemin grins. He kicks his legs beneath him and his legs brush against Jonghyun's thighs before him. Daring thoughts creep into his mind once he feels Jonghyun so close to him. Taemin slides his legs open and grabs onto Jonghyun's waist, pulling him flush against the edge of the counter.

“T-Taemin..what are you..?” Jonghyun asks as he looks down to see the position they are in. He blushes at the sight but continues drying Taemin's face. Taemin's hands find their way around Jonghyun and he pulls him impossibly closer. Jonghyun breath gets caught in his throat as he feels Taemin's thighs on either side of him and his heart races at their proximity. Taemin opens his eyes and stares directly into Jonghyun's with hooded lids.

“Hyung..forget about the paper” Taemin's drags his words out slowly before he reaches for Jonghyun's hand on his face, plucks the paper from his fingers and throws it to the ground.

“Tae- what the-” Jonghyun says but is interrupted by Taemin bringing a finger to his lips, hushing him. Taemin smiles before speaking.

“Hyunggg, why won't you let me love youuu??” Taemin laughs before moving his face closer to Jonghyun's. Jonghyun's eyes widen at how close Taemin is. His throat tightens as he feels their breaths exchange between each other. “Let me love youuuu” Taemin whispers across Jonghyun’s lips.

“Taemin I-” Jonghyun tries to say before Taemin smashes their lips together in a time-stopping kiss. Jonghyun stops breathing for a moment as he realizes the boy he's had a crush on since the first time he entered the bar was kissing him. Kissing him right now. His mind is telling him no, but every alarm in his body wants to reciprocate more of the passion Taemin is giving off. He pushes Taemin away, creating a loud smacking sound in the quiet of the bathroom; the sound only acting as wood to the fire burning in him. He wanted to hear more of those sounds, but he couldn't do this to Taemin, at least not until he was sober.

“Hyung..mm don't stop, more..” Taemin laughs breathily as he clutches Jonghyun's waist tighter. He forgets Jonghyun's words and pulls him in again for another breathless kiss. Jonghyun fights to keep his eyes open, everything Taemin does to him only makes it that much harder for him to resist. He's not even touching Taemin; his hands lie at his sides, but he's seriously debating on moving them upwards. He kisses Taemin back lightly, trying to keep this situation civil as possible, but his resolve is breaking. Taemin starts moaning softly as he bites on Jonghyun's full lower lip and Jonghyun doesn't know how much longer Taemin can continue doing this before he throws him to the floor and takes him right there.

Taemin's hands snake their way up Jonghyun's broad chest and Jonghyun chest rises and sinks too quickly for him to process the feeling of Taemin's delicate hands on his body. 

“Jonghyun..kiss me” Taemin pleads as he wraps his hands around Jonghyun's neck and lets them rest there. By this point Jonghyun's hands have moved from his sides to rest on either side of Taemin's hips. Jonghyun's head is clouded and confused. He looks Taemin in the eyes, unsure of what to do, and even though Taemin is drunk he's giving Jonghyun this look that just makes his heart ache and Jonghyun can't resist any longer, he can't resist the beautiful boy perched up on the counter before him any longer.

Jonghyun grips Taemin's arms and presses his lips against Taemin's for the third time and although Taemin really wanted him to do just that, he's still caught off guard in the sweetest way possible. When Taemin finally understands Jonghyun's rhythm he presses into him harder than the other two times, making sure Jonghyun knows he's his and his only. Jonghyun groans as he feels the silk of Taemin on his lips, he's almost unsure that what he's feeling right now is either alcohol related or just pure pleasure, he doesn't bother to tell the difference but continues kissing on. 

Subtle moans fill the room as they softly but passionately kiss each other. Jonghyun's hands rise up to cup Taemin's full cheeks and Taemin backs away to blush and smile at Jonghyun. Jonghyun smiles back and pecks him lightly on his plump tulip-like lips, he stares in Taemin's eyes, holding a serious expression before planting his lips on the others again, this time slower, sweeter, and full of something neither of them can explain.

Taemin shifts himself forward on the counter, bringing himself as close as he can be to Jonghyun before he can't move any more. They bite at each other's lips for a few moments, then, Taemin snakes his tongue over Jonghyun's lips. Jonghyun huffs out heavily in the few seconds their mouths separate before he opens his mouth to let Taemin in. They both whine at the slick contact of their tongues sliding against one another, tasting each other's flavours, breathing in one another. Taemin trembles as he feels the tight grip Jonghyun has on him; he loves it and he never wants him to let go, he loves the safe grip, the sexy strength, and the romantic protection that Jonghyun constantly offers him. Taemin rolls his hips in a slow motion before realizing that their clothed fronts were already absentmindedly brushing against each other. Jonghyun and Taemin moan in unison as Taemin rolls his hips against the other. Jonghyun's hands hold onto Taemin's swivelling waist, forcing him to stop rolling and Taemin whines against Jonghyun's mouth.

“Jong..why did you..stop” Taemin breathes warmly onto Jonghyun's lips. 

“Mm, Taem, I like you, I really like you, but we've already done too much tonight, we can't keep going, it wouldn't be right” Jonghyun says as he holds Taemin close, ever so slightly pulling his face away from Taemin's.

“Nnng, fine, but next time there's no way I'm letting you stop, you're mine!” Taemin pouts.

“Hey Jong..” Taemin giggles against Jonghyun's neck before looking into his eyes again. Jonghyun gives a questioning looks before Taemin speaks. “Can I have one last kiss?” Taemin sing-songs as he pulls Jonghyun back to him. Jonghyun's face looks almost pained, he wants all of Taemin, so bad, but he knows better; it's his job the be the responsible one this time, but he can't deny his baby a kiss, so he gives in once more and presses in deep, holding Taemin like he might disappear from existence. Taemin responds in kinds to Jonghyun's warm kiss, revelling in the heat of his lips on his own. Jonghyun pulls back reluctantly after a few blissful seconds, already wishing he could go back to the time where Taemin's lips were attached to his.

Jonghyun slowly backs up, giving Taemin space to get off the counter but before he knows it, Taemin is latching onto him like a baby monkey, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist.

“T-Taemin, come on we gotta go, don't do this now..” Jonghyun struggles to say, his face heating up from having Taemin cling to him tightly. 

“Mmm...lets go like this” Taemin mumbles into the crook of Jonghyun's neck. Jonghyun sighs and wraps an arm around Taemin's back, and the other near his butt. Jonghyun hopes the bar is empty, because he surely doesn't know how to explain this sight to any of his co workers. He slowly creeps out of the washroom with a sleepy Taemin in his arms. His head peaks around a wall and it seems everyone has gone home except for one worker who isn't paying wasn’t paying attention to anything but his phone. Jonghyun sighs and quietly pads out of the bar. Taemin groans as he feels the cool air from outside hit his warm body.

“Nnngaa, its cold!” Taemin complains as he snuggles his head closer to Jonghyun’s and grasps his sweater tighter.

“Well then you should have worn something warmer, not my fault” Jonghyun says, although the he's already smoothing his hand over Taemin's back to create some heat with the friction. Jonghyun looks around and thankfully the streets are empty.

“Tae which way is your house?” Jonghyun asks before he notices the younger is half asleep. 

“Ummhmh...your...house...Jonghyumm..” Taemin slurs once more. Jonghyun's huff sends a small white fog into the air. He's conflicted once again; does he try and pry more knowledge out of Taemin so he can bring him back to his house, or does he risk Taemin getting upset at him and bring his back to his own home? He's too soft for this, he can't bear to look at Taemin's peacefully sleeping body atop of his while thinking of waking him up, Taemin is just too sweet, too gentle to disturb, so he decides to bring him back to his own house. 

-

After holding Taemin the whole walk back, in the elevator, and through the entrance of his apartment, Jonghyun had had enough. Taemin might be small and lanky and frail and soft, but boy was he dense at times. Jonghyun, having no guest bedroom, decided against plopping Taemin on the couch and set him gently under the covers of his large bed. Taemin was like a sloth to Jonghyun, never wanting to let go, and being so soft and sleepy all at once. Taemin stretches himself out as Jonghyun finally rips his clenched arms off of his neck. Taemin stirs under Jonghyun’s thick blankets. Jonghyun smiles and finds a pair of pyjamas to change into.

Sure they technically had their first kiss today and confessed to each other, and maybe it was a bit fast for them to be in the same bed already, but hey, desperate times? Jonghyun’s breathing calms after he changes clothes. His eyes find Taemin’s gentle form, happily sleeping in the comfort of Jonghyun’s bed. Jonghyun shuts all the lights off and slides himself in bed next to Taemin. He doesn’t jump the gun or try to make anything happen, he turns his back to Taemin and oddly enough, he drifts off with ease.

-

Jonghyun wakes up to a dark forest, a forest of hair in his face. Jonghyun coughs and moves his head back to see who’s connected to this head of hair. He squints and sees a sleeping Taemin right in front of him. He’s shocked at first but the smiles, he’s happy to wake up next to someone, and a very important someone. He looks down at his body and sees that he’s spooning with Taemin, how did that happen, huh? Taemin’s clutching one of Jonghyun’s arms close to his chest and Jonghyun almost wishes he could take a picture of this cute moment before him. He turns his head to check the time and somehow, for once, he slept peacefully until morning. He sighs and slips out of bed quietly, repeating his morning routine, but keeping his pyjamas on. After he freshens up he closes the door to his room to not disturb Taemin. He makes his way to the kitchen and thinks of what he could make that would appease a hungover Taemin.

Waffles..or Pancakes?? Which did Taemin like more? Jonghyun frets, hoping Taemin wouldn’t wake up too soon, lest he not have breakfast ready. Jonghyun remembers back to a time when Taemin wouldn’t stop talking about breakfast foods at the bar. He went on and on about how he loved American breakfasts, and that he’d have them everyday if he could. However, Jonghyun just can’t remember which food he said he liked more, so he went with the option he liked more- Pancakes. After making the Pancakes, Jonghyun also makes some coffee and tea, not knowing which Taemin would prefer. He sets up everything at his kitchen table, proud of his breakfast, afterwards, he pads quietly over to his room, wondering if Taemin has woken up yet or not.

“Hey..Taemin..you up yet?” Jonghyun whispers quietly and then goes silent as he sees Taemin walk out of his bathroom in nothing more than a white towel.

“Jonghyu-” Taemin says, his mouth drops, he pauses, turns around, and runs back into bathroom.

Jonghyun is left in his room speechless, mouth still hanging open. He was a bit disappointed, not at what he saw, but at the fact that he saw it before he should have. Call Jonghyun old-fashioned, but he wishes he could have seen that much of Taemin at a more intimate time- if they ever got to that. He chuckles and tries to forget about it.

“Breakfast is ready!” Jonghyun shouts as he walks back to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Taemin is hidden in Jonghyun’s washroom, his heart as fast as a rabbits. He quickly changes into his clothes from yesterday and walks to where he thinks the kitchen might be. He walks in on a Jonghyun starting his breakfast, Jonghyun pauses to greet Taemin properly this time.

“Hey, you’re up” Jonghyun says cheerfully.

“You- you already knew that” Taemin says with a shy tone to his voice, the shyness covered by grogginess and a full blown hangover. Jonghyun shrugs and waves a hand for Taemin to sit with him.

“W-what happened?” Taemin asks as he sits down, and takes a large swig of coffee.

“You got drunk, big time” Jonghyun says, trying to avoid eye contact with Taemin as he remembers back to their particularly “steamy exchange” last night. 

“Is this..your place?” Taemin asks curiously. Jonghyun nods and sips his tea. Taemin’s eyes follow the expanse of the kitchen, and then the living room, his place isn’t too big, but it’s nice; it definitely suits Jonghyun's personality. Taemin clears his throat before speaking again.

“So..then what happened?” He asks, too nervous to meet Jonghyun’s eyes because he knows how he can get when he’s had too much to drink. Jonghyun takes a long pause before continuing.  
“Well.. I tried to clean you up in the washroom; you were sweaty and smelt like one too many shots so..” Jonghyun blinks, keeping his focus on the pancakes in front of him before starting again. “So I washed your face and stuff and dried you off while you were on the sink counter..”

Taemin watches Jonghyun’s lips as he speaks, too nervous to look him straight in the face. He’s terrified out of his mind that the guy he really likes saw him at his lowest, and he’s still not sure where Jonghyun’s story ends. As he stares at Jonghyun’s slow-moving lips, he notices something familiar about them; the way they move, or their colour, their fullness. Something about Jonghyun’s lips sticks out to Taemin in a way he doesn’t understand, and it makes his heart ache.

“So..that’s it? Then you brought me here?” Taemin asks, confused, thinking there was more to his story. Taemin sighs, as he rests his head on the table before him.

“Aren’t you gonna eat some” Jonghyun peers over at Taemin.

“Hnn, too hungover to eat but thanks, maybe in a bit” Taemin groans as he clutches his stomach.

“Wealsoconfessedtoeachotherandthenwekissed, A lot” Jonghyun blurts out while Taemin's head is still against his arms in the table. Taemin slowly lifts his head and meets Jonghyun's eyes for the first time this morning.

“What?” Taemin says blankly, unsure if he heard Jonghyun correctly.

“We- did you say k-kiss?” Taemin says as his voice squeaks. His eyes widen as he realizes what Jonghyun's said. Jonghyun nods his head timidly. There was a long pause before anyone spoke again.

“J-Jonghyun, you, you...like me?” Taemin asks quietly. Jonghyun slowly nods.

“I- then why are we being so shy, shouldn't we be happy or something?” Taemin asks.

“I am happy, just, I didn't know you had it in you..” Jonghyun clears his throat. “You're a really..good kisser” Jonghyun finishes with a red tint to his cheeks. Taemin's mouth opens and he's trying to remember anything from yesterday. He guesses that's why Jonghyun's lips seemed so familiar to him.

“I just- I'm sad, I missed that..” Taemin trails off.

“Hey, it's okay, there will be plenty more of that in the future Tae, you don't have to be sad over it” Jonghyun comforts Taemin as he puts a hand over Taemin's resting in the table.

“It's not just the k-kiss, even though it was the first, I just, I wanted to confess to you differently.. But now it's all ruined” Taemin pouts as he stares at his food. Jonghyun huffs and stands up, he walks over to Taemin's side of the table and lifts him to stand. He pulls him in for a short kiss, leaving Taemin speechless.

“Don't you realize everything is fine now? The hard part is over”

“Jonghyun I-” Taemin tries to speak but is interrupted by Jonghyun's lips against his again. He whines into Jonghyun's mouth before grabbing onto his waist. Jonghyun backs Taemin onto a nearby wall and presses deeper into his kiss. Taemin's left gasping when they part again.

“You.. taste like maple syrup” Taemin breathes against Jonghyun's lips. 

“My pancakes are really good...I know your head hurts but they'll help” Jonghyun smiles as he pecks Taemin's cheek.

“Feed me?” Taemin asks cutely and Jonghyun knows there's no way he'll be able to resist Taemin this time around.

End


End file.
